


Punishment

by Relync (Relyc)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Negan, F/M, Non-Consensual Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relyc/pseuds/Relync
Summary: Being a wife of Negan has many advantages, but the power you hold doesn't keep you safe from everything...especially if that something is you taking a precious bat of his.





	Punishment

Betraying Negan was something only a stupid person would do, just like taking Lucille without permission.

**You had to be stupid then.**

Swinging with light weight, she moved with ease and it was clear to see how he found so much power in having her in his grip. Even with her in your grasp, there was still curiosity why he clung so much for her. Sure she was pretty with the wood grain so smooth and the placement of barbwire in the perfect place for head bashing, but not something he couldn't find in other weapons. Even with all of the qualities of the bat, you never were told why she was named Lucille- or why she was a she at all.

_CLANK_

The faint noise from the doorway of the small room made you quickly look up from Lucille. A very aggravated Negan was staring you down with a look of rage, a few of his best men standing behind, at the opened door. You knew exactly why he was there, you just didn't expect to be found so soon. She had maybe been missing for only a few minutes.

"You are fucking kidding me. You HAVE to be shitting me"

His voice booms with the anger easily taking over with an attempt to try joking, obvious in the forced laugh. Hearing the strain in Negan's voice, you can't get yourself to move. Instead, you remain seated with your hands tensely keeping hold of Lucille.

"Out of every dumb fuck here, you're the one that took her"

"I only took her for a bit"

Your argument is a terrible one to try making to man that owned the bat, yet you defensively try speaking. Your brows furrow in hurt, being that this was the first he spoke with such a tone with words never directed towards his wives. She had only been gone for a few minutes, right?

"A bit? A BIT? Having my precious Lucille missing for fucking hours is not just 'a bit' "

Negan shakes his head with distrust in each word spoken by you; he's obviously furious by how his eyes are cut as they stare you down. The color quickly drains from your face when hearing how long she had been gone. It wasn't your plan to have her missing for more than just ten minutes. You knew it was risky taking her from the start, but rarely did you have a chance to see her up close and curiosity had gotten the best of you. Shakily and to a surprise to even yourself, you outreach to hand her back to him. Negan easily takes her back in a brash grasp, but stays close to you with leering eyes.

"Just because you're one of my wives does not mean you can do whatever the fuck you want without punishment for a transgression as fucking large as this shit fucking is"

Just as he speaks, immediately you are shoved back by his free hand against your chest. Your eyes quickly look over to his men standing at the door, all of which watch in silence. This is the moment you know you're not going to get off easy and for the first time since being one of his lovers, you actually hold fear for your life. After the shove, it takes a moment for Negan to realize what he did and eases up by taking a step back with a slight lean to follow. Lucille is swung furiously as an outlet of his emotions to restrain from physically getting aggressive at you.

"Leave us- alone for _a bit_ "

Negan speaks towards his men with a struggle to keep a calm down as his volume started loud and grew soft after a brief pause. This wasn't a good sign. When his men leave the two of you alone in the room, you watch helplessly at Negan as he stands between you and the door. He says nothing. You know he's likely thinking on how to deal with what you did; easy to tell by the silence between the two of you. If he immediately had a plan, you'd be hearing it. His hand rubs over his mouth in a frustrated manner while walking slowly towards one of the many chairs in the room. Negan lets out a loud sigh and eases back into the seat before motioning you towards him; Lucille is placed on the chair next to him.

"Get your ass over here"

With worry bubbling, you comply and walk with a fast pace over to him to avoid anymore irritation for the night. One more mishap and you weren't sure what he'd do, not that you did right now anyway.

"Over my lap"

Negan pats at one of his thighs leaving you even more puzzled. There was doubt you even heard him correctly until he gaze didn't ease up. You lay over it, nervous and confused, with arms against your chest as your hands hold uncomfortably onto his leg. As a grown woman, it wasn't exactly easy to do.

_SMACK_

Before having a chance to adjust or move, a pain causes your whole body to jolt. The sudden hit leaves a temporary numbness on your ass, but soon the stinging spreads over the whole cheek. Negan did not hold back with the strength used on the first spank as the pain definitely lingers.

"You've better fucking not do this again"

Another after another slap against the ass, he lets out a light grunt each time. Your hands try grasping the fabric of his pant leg for support. The twinge of pain wasn't going away anytime soon with how strong the force being used was by Negan; he was letting the anger out this way.

"Next time, I will not be so lenient"

He speaks in a low gruff voice. He does one more spank, a soft one in comparison to the prior. After he does, Negan lays his hand on lower back in a sign of no more spanks for now. You don't make any sudden movements to move, it was hard to with the pain throbbing on your ass. He sighs with discontent and with help from him, you shakily stand in front of him.

"Never take Lucille again"

You take this as words of leave and waste no time to escape back to the room you normally were in with the other wives. The soreness was going to be there for quite some time.

**In comparison to any other punishments Negan could have given you, you considered this getting off easy.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do some minor revisions later on! Just wanted to get a new work up as I struggle with another one I've been working on for almost a month now.


End file.
